


Spartan W-278

by casness



Series: Halo verse [1]
Category: Halo, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Halo au, Halo universe, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a Spartan needs to feel human. The story of Doctor Lydia Martin and Spartan Jackson Whittemore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan W-278

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Teen Wolf and Halo do not belong to me. They have awesome people that they already belong to. Second, this is unbeta'd. Third: Since each chapter will have a different pairing, tags will be updated to correspond with this.
> 
> For those that don't know about Halo, it's a series about a war between humanity and aliens known as the Covenant. Spartans are cybernetically enhanced human super-soldier. They sometimes have AI (artificial intelligence) companions. I'm taking a few liberties with the universe but basically that's it.

"Spartan Whittemore," says a woman dressed in a white lab coat, "where is Spartan Hale?"

Jackson Whittemore, Spartan W-278, looks down at the woman. He doesn't have time to answer, instead Dr. Martin turns around and glares at the woman.

"Spartan W-278 is currently undergoing an examination, doctor. It's not his responsibility to look after your wayward Spartan. Why don't you check the barracks?" voices Dr. Lydia Martin. She stands in front of Jackson with her hands on her hips, waiting for the woman to leave.

"Dr. Martin -" starts the woman.

"Lieutenant Reyes, Spartan Hale is the in barracks," says Commander Peter Hale as he walks into the med bay. He smiles at Reyes as she leaves then turns to look at the doctor and Spartan.

Jackson wants to stand up and salute the man but Lydia pushes him back to sit on the examination table. He wants to scowl at her but restrains himself.

"Commander," voices Lydia and Jackson tenses. The tone of her voice is not hostile but borders between respect and hate.

Jackson glances between them and tries to assess the situation.

"Derek is ready for an AI?" Lydia ask as she proceeds with her scans.

The commander nods and comes closer. He looks at Jackson and nods. "I want you to monitor him. This will be the third one," he says, gravely.

 _The third one?_ Jackson thinks. He has had one attempt at AI bonding, a smart AI created by Dr. Martin - the only one that he ever wanted. It didn't take however, the AI ended up choosing another Spartan. He stops that train of thought when he feels the prick of a needle and winces.

"You felt pain?" asks Lydia in shock. She tosses the needle away and picks up her tablet, checking over Jackson's vital signs. "Commander, we'll have to speak about it later. I need my team here to finish assessing Spartan W-278."

Jackson watches as Commander Hale nods and walks away. He looks at Lydia -Dr. Martin _._  He places a hand over her wrist. "I'm fine. The wince was deliberate."

She looks at him and searches his eyes for the truth. When she finally finds what she's looking for, she nods in understanding. "Don't do that again!" she yells as she punches his arm. "You're my Spartan, Jackson, even if she didn't accept you."

He nods and wants to smile but stops himself. Spartans don't feel happiness, they weren't allowed. He remembers the words of his unit chief: _we aren't people, we're machines._

Lydia smiles sadly at him. She puts down her tablet and hugs him. "You'll always be my Spartan, my Jackson," she whispers.

Jackson hesitates before hugging her back. He wants this moment to last forever, feel this closeness when he's out in the field. That's the main reason why he wants the AI created from her tissue, to have her with him always. _You're the only one I have_ , Jackson wants to say. "We should finish soon, Dr. Martin. I'm expected at the barracks at 1600," he says instead.

Lydia pulls back and looks into his eyes again. She leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Of course," she says as she gets back to work.

Joy fills Jackson as he realizes that _Lydia_ understands him, understands what he can't say but wants to. He smiles briefly as he watches her work. For this brief moment, she makes him feel human.


End file.
